Talk:Darjen
Continuity Darjen stares at Marquis across the room, almost unwillingly taking a step towards him. Frowning Darjen crosses the room a few more feet before stopping again. He looks down, then back at the dark eyes of the man calling to him. Darjens hand is shaking in its death grip around the Rose. He seems to be struggling with each step he takes, a slow deliberate movement. Its quite obvious by the look on his face he is confused, unable to control his limbs. Then he is standing in front of Marquis, all time seeming to slow down. You barely have time to see the glimmering blade of Marquis weapon as it slides out of his coat. The gunblade you are all long familiar with sails through the air, its every movement etching its way into your brain. Slow and deadly the blade arches through the dark air of the church. Even Darjen looks surprised as he sees it hurtling through the air, and he is far too late to react. A thousand thoughts go through his mind. Everything he ever wanted to do in life. The family he had once had, the death of his only son. The dark grave in the Deling City cemetery beside his parents where he had only dared to venture to once. It had been a surreal feeling seeing his own name on his grave, and more of a scary feeling to see his sons name. His son that had died of old age, Darjen could still remember the tiny form of his grand daughter curled up beside that grave. Why hadnt he taken the time to at least say hello? His next thoughts were all that he had wanted to do in the unlife. He would never be able to hear Azure sing again, or see Rielle dance one more time. The shine of the moon would never reflect on the water, and he would never gaze upon the fine beauty that vampire enriched sight brought to him. The grace and power of all of you forever lost to him, a feeling of failure settling over him in his last moment. He would never be able to show Samantha his paintings. His silent vow to protect her all ready broken, like the shards of glass upon the floor. The sight of her there, so beautiful and perfect, he would never be able to say good bye. His life, his love, his art was over. Everything he could have shared with the world now torn from him by a man he thought he could trust. It didnt make any sense, nothing ever made any sense. The thoughts of a life time in a matter of mere seconds that seemed like an eternity. The blade contacts with Darjens neck, slicing cleanly through the skin. There is only a moment for Darjen to let lose a hoarse scream before his body instantly turns to a shower of dust. All his thoughts lost forever. With one graceful movement Marquis reaches out and plucks the Jade Rose from the falling ashes of your companion.